falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pick-me-up station
}} Pick-me-up stations are settlement objects in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. They require Wasteland Warlord rank 1 to build. Characteristics Each station requires 2 power and will generate happiness for the raider settlement. Once per game day drugs (Buffout, Jet and Psycho) are deposited in the station in the approximate ratio of 1 Buffout, 2 Jet and 2 Psycho every 5 days. Like the Tribute chest Pick-me-up stations will stop adding new items when the settlement they are in is visited by the Sole Survivor (however see Bugs). There appears to be no limit to the number of items a Pick-me-up station will accumulate, allowing for the settlement not being visited (tested up to over 170 items). That is, if a machine is built at a settlement and then that settlement is not visited by the Sole Survivor for x'' number of game days there should be ''x number of items in every machine at that settlement. If the settlement is visited and the machines are not emptied no more items will be added until they are emptied. Therefore in order to maximise returns from Pick-me-up stations they should always be emptied on every visit to the settlement containing them. The number of Pick-me-up stations that can be created at any settlement is limited only by space (they are larger than e.g. Nuka-Cola machines) and available resources / power. Every machine in a settlement will accumulate the same number of items in the same time period, however the actual number of Buffout, Jet and Psycho will vary from machine to machine in approximately the ratio described above. If a station exists in a raider settlement that is later retaken for settlers, the settlers will also enjoy it. However, some settlers will neglect their assignments and continually use chems at the station. This does not affect e.g. the amount of food produced if farmers spend their day taking drugs and not actually working, and settlers assigned to trading stands can still be traded with even if they are not at their posts. Some companions (e.g. Nick Valentine) and traders (e.g. Lucas Miller) will sometimes make use of Pick-me-up stations when in a settlement containing them. Unlike some settlement objects Pick-me-up machines are indestructible and once created will never need to be repaired, even if they are hit with e.g. rocket launcher fire / grenades. Should players betray the Nuka-World raiders, Pick-me-up stations are among one of the many objects that can no longer be crafted. However, any Pick-me-up stations remaining will still produce chems. Scrapping or storing them will remove them completely, with no chance to place them again. Crafting Bugs Sometimes Pick-me-up stations will stop producing items after a random period even if the settlement is not visited. If a machine is created at each of 10 settlements and those settlements are not visited for 100 game days every machine should have 100 items when checked, however in some cases machines in some settlements will have less than the expected number of items, leading to the incorrect assumption that there is a limit on the number of items each machine will produce. As noted above, this bug also affects the tribute chest. Category:Nuka-World settlement objects